


When I Get Home To You

by eyesofshinigami



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis celebrate his Doncaster Rovers takeover at home, in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Get Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I might have been inspired Louis' interview talking about the Rovers and Fans United. You all know which one I'm talking about. O_O
> 
> As always, special thanks to [LouisandHarryandLove](louisandharryandlove.tumblr.com) for the beta. I don't know what I would do without you. <3
> 
> Title taken from [A Hard Day's Night](http://www.sing365.com/music/lyric.nsf/A-Hard-Day's-Night-lyrics-The-Beatles/7DE5F890A9D5D4EE48256BC20012CBF2) by The Beatles.

Louis was practically buzzing when he opened the door to their flat, dropping his keys in the bowl by the door. Harry's were already there, which made his smile widen even more. Today had been a brilliant day. The press conference went well and the fans were genuinely excited about his involvement with the Rovers and for the Fans United venture. His Twitter mentions were full of good things, for the first time in what seemed like forever. And finally, _finally,_ management had stopped dicking him around with their “image” bullshit. Even the thought of it couldn't bring his mood down. 

“Haz?” he called out, taking off his jacket and hanging it up.

“In the kitchen! Stay in the lounge, if you know what's good for you!”

Louis smiled at that. He wasn't sure what Harry was up to, but if the delicious smells wafting in from the kitchen were anything to go by, it was going to be worth the wait. He sat down in front of the telly and turned on the Cup to see how things were going. He'd missed England's match, but Liam had been kind enough to keep him updated through text. He sunk back into the couch and folded his arms across his belly as he kicked off his shoes, wiggling his toes.

He must have drifted to sleep because the text thing he knew, Harry was gently shaking him awake. “Babe, you're going to get a crick in your neck,” he whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to Louis' temple. “Have a nap in the bed if you're tired.”

“'M not,” Louis mumbled. He shifted onto his back and kicked his legs out, wriggling until his body sunk into the soft leather. He cracked open an eye to see Harry still smiling above him. The striped shirt was open now over his chest, and he was still wearing the ridiculous hat that he had gotten so fond of. “Only if you nap with me.”

Harry leaned down and kissed his nose. “Can't. Things to do,” he replied with a smile.

Louis huffed in mock-offense and rolled over, facing away from Harry so that his face was practically squished into the couch. “Fine then. See if I care,” he sniffed, glancing back to see Harry beaming at him.

“Don't be like that. I promise I'll make it up to you.” Harry ran his fingers through Louis' hair and Louis couldn't help the happy noise that left him at the touch. “Sleep. I'll wake you up in an hour, yeah?”

Louis waved him off and grumbled, but Harry just laughed. His laughter faded as he walked back into their kitchen, and if Louis hid his smile in the couch, nobody had to know.

–

When Louis woke from his nap, he blinked the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. His belly rumbled and he could hear the faint sound of Harry singing. “Is it safe to leave the lounge?” he yelled, his voice still raspy with sleep. He had been more tired than he realized.

Harry poked his head around the corner and shook it. “Not quite yet. Maybe go take a shower? I'm nearly done.”

“Are you saying I smell?” he teased, standing up and stretching.

“Not at all. I just need you to occupy yourself anywhere that isn't the kitchen.”

A wicked thought occurred to him and Louis went to respond, until Harry derailed that quickly.

“And no wanking! I have plans for that too!”

Louis rolled his eyes, but supposed he could wait. He would rather get off with Harry anyway. He flopped back onto the couch and grabbed the remote, flipping through channels mindlessly. There wasn't anything that was really catching his attention, so finally he turned it off and grabbed his phone. He opened up Twitter and read through some more of his mentions, retweeting some of the ones that fans were sending about donating. Warmth curled in his belly at that. Times like this made him thankful that he was able to reach so many people and rally them to a cause he really believed in. Sure, there were a few nasty ones here and there, but the response was positive overall and still going strong.

Warm arms wrapped around him from behind and familiar, slightly chapped lips pressed against his cheek. “What are you looking at?” Harry asked, trailing kisses along his jaw.

“Twitter. It's just... I didn't expect this, Haz. This is insane.”

Harry hummed against his skin and tightened his hold. “It's pretty great. You looked good out there today and people love you, love what you're doing and how passionate you are about this.”

He turned his head and kissed Harry full-on, affection bubbling up inside of him. Harry was the one who had kept him afloat when management was being difficult, threatening to shoot down yet another important thing in Louis' life. He'd never wavered, telling Louis over and over to be patient, to push back but intelligently, to keep his hopes up. “I love you,” he murmured against Harry's mouth, pouring everything he could into those three words.

“And I love you. I'm so proud of you.” Harry was positively beaming, unwinding his arms and circling the couch to stand in front of him.. “How about we celebrate?”

“Celebrating sounds like a grand idea. I suspect you have something in mind?”

Harry nodded, holding out his hand for Louis to take. “C'mon. I think I've made you wait long enough.” He pulled Louis into their dining room with a sheepish smile. The table had been set and the delicious smell of Harry's homemade fajitas filled Louis' nose. Two candles were lit on either side, illuminating the fact that Harry had decided to use the  _good_ china his mother had bought them as a “pre-wedding present.” It made Louis nearly choke on the rush of love and warmth he felt for this ridiculous man in front of him. “What do you think?”

“I think it looks amazing. You outdid yourself, love. What's the occasion?” Louis teased, even though he already knew.

Harry wound his arms around him again, pressing their bodies close together. He pressed kisses along Louis' cheekbones and along his jaw, before he tipped his head back to suck a mark. It wouldn't stay long, they never could, but the small act was enough to send heat rippling through Louis' body. “I wanted to celebrate my incredibly fit and intelligent fiance's successful business venture.”

“Well, I sure hope he's not upset I'm here instead.”

Harry snorted and shoved Louis away, shaking his head. “Don't be a twat. Sit down and eat.” He looked offended, but Louis could see the way his eyes sparkled and the dimples that were threatening to pop at any moment.

Louis saluted him and sat down. The food smelled amazing and he was quick to tell Harry so, watching him flush with pleasure. It was disgustingly domestic and Louis loved every single second of it. He took a sip of the wine Harry had poured them and licked his lips. He didn't miss the way that Harry's eyes followed the motion. A good night planned indeed. “This looks amazing, by the way. Is this why you were spotted out today?”

Harry flushed a pretty shade of pink and looked down at his food. “I wanted to do something special for you. We can't really go out and celebrate, and I know you like my fajitas and-”

“Love, you could have made soup from a tin and I would have been pleased. I was only teasing,” Louis gently interrupted. He reached across the table and threaded his fingers between Harry's to give them a squeeze. “A perfect way to end a perfect day.”

“It's not over yet,” Harry muttered, and heat flared in Louis' belly. He could only imagine what else Harry had planned for them.

A comfortable silence fell over them as they ate, their fingers still entwined on the table. Neither of them seemed to be in a hurry to let go, and Louis even took the chance to sneakily drag his toes up the back of Harry's leg. The other boy sucked in a breath and squirmed in his seat, much to Louis' pleasure.

“I watched the conference. You wore the coat I bought for you... and my shirt.”

Louis smiled behind the rim of his glass. “I suppose I did. I figured an extra boost of confidence would be a good idea.”  _And I wanted you there with me, even if you couldn't be._ “Thought I looked nice, don't you?”

Harry's eyes were dark and his lips already bitten red. “I love when you wear that shirt,” he responded, and Louis briefly wondered if they were even going to make it through dinner.

“Good thing I love wearing it then.” He looked down at their joined hands, the way that their anchor and rope tattoos fit together. Louis focused on that, trying to regain some semblance of control. He was already half-hard in his jeans, just from the lust that was practically radiating off of Harry. He was well aware of the effect that it had on Harry, had on them both. Being able to be surrounded in Harry like that was heady, to say the least.

Soon, their plates were clean and Louis had just enough time to finish drinking his wine before Harry was  _on_ him, his hot mouth already licking and biting at Louis' lips like he couldn't get enough of them. He tasted like wine and underneath, the sweet taste that was so essentially  _Harry_ that it made Louis' head spin a little. He sucked Harry's tongue into his mouth and slid his fingers up underneath the thin shirt to get at warm skin. Harry whimpered in his mouth and he swallowed the noise down as he let his fingers trace along the curve of Harry's hips.

They pulled apart, both of them breathless. “So what did you have in mind, love?” Louis asked, voice husky. He scratched his nails along Harry's skin, making him arch his back beautifully.

It took Harry a moment to collect his thoughts, his lip tucked underneath his teeth. “I want to ride you. I've been wanting to ride you since I saw you sitting in that chair for your interview, looking like a right business man in that fancy jacket.” He rolled his hips into Louis', drawing moans out of both of them. “I've been thinking about it all day.”

Like Louis was going to argue with that. “Sounds perfect. Shall we go upstairs?”

Harry shook his head, curls bouncing everywhere. He pushed the jacket down Louis' shoulders and leaned close to whisper in his ear. “No. I'm going to do it right here, at our table.” Harry quickly pulled the jacket off of him and dropped it on the floor, his fingertips brushing over Louis' arms on the way up. “Going to ride you so good.”

A bolt of heat raced down Louis' spine to pool in his belly, his cock twitching in his pants. He loved when Harry got a little desperate like this, uninhibited and a little slutty. “But what about-” He started, until Harry wiggled in his lap and pulled a small sachet of lube out of his pocket. “Of course. Right boy scout you are.”

“Always prepared,” Harry agreed, climbing off of his lap. He peeled down his tight jeans, nearly tripping over his own feet as he pulled them off. Louis was terribly endeared by the sight, as well as the small, embarrassed smile Harry gave him.

“Maybe I should make you keep that pretty shirt on. Had your tits out all day anyway,” Louis teased. He could see the way that Harry's hard cock pressed against the thin material of his shirt, an obscene outline that Louis couldn't wait to his hand on. “And no pants. Maybe I should spank you for that.”

Harry visibly shivered, but he shook his head. He undid the last few buttons on his shirt and let it slide to the floor. Miles and miles of lightly tanned skin was all on display, covered in Louis' marks and the tattoos that made Louis' heart flutter in his chest. “Please,” was all he said, tilting his head towards Louis' hand, still holding the packet.

“Well, come here then.” Louis didn't have to wait; Harry was already crawling back into his lap before he'd finished speaking. His long legs folded around Louis' thighs and he was spread open beautifully for Louis to touch, to tease. “Look at you, so gorgeous,” Louis murmured, running his fingers along the back of Harry's thigh to the beginning curve of his pert little arse. He could feel Harry's skin prickling beneath his fingertips, but he knew he could take a little more teasing.

“Lou,” Harry whined, wriggling a little in Louis' lap. “Want you.”

“Don't be greedy, you'll get what you want,” Louis soothed. His fingers danced over the swell of Harry's bum and along the knobs of his spine. It drew another breathy noise from Harry and Louis smiled, just before he flicked the brim of Harry's hat, sending it to the floor. He fisted his hand in the now-free curls and pulled Harry's head back just a little bit.

Harry sucked in a breath and let out it out on a shaky exhale when Louis let go. He nodded, to what Louis wasn't sure, but the pretty flush of his skin and the way quiet noises he was making was enough to spur Louis into action.

He tore open the sachet with his teeth and coated his fingers, setting it aside for now. With one hand gripping Harry's hip, he snaked his other hand down between Harry's legs, ghosting over his balls and tracing along the crack of his arse until he reached his hole. He pushed one fingertip into Harry, delighting in the whimper Harry let out. He slid deeper, to the knuckle, and and slowly dragged it back out.

“Please, Lou, please,” Harry pleaded, thighs straining with the effort to keep still.

Louis rewarded him by pushing back in, this time with two. He knew Harry liked the bit of burn, and he liked the way he could feel Harry's body stretching around his fingers. He began to thrust steadily, scissoring his fingers with each push inside. Harry had fallen against his chest, his hard cock sandwiched between them and leaving sticky, wet trails on his t-shirt. Something about it made Louis' insides light up, his own cock pressing hard against his zipper. “Three?” he asked, just as breathless.

“No, can't wait.” Harry clenched down around his fingers, making him moan. “I'm ready.”

Louis licked his lip and pushed deeper, making Harry arch prettily again. “Then get my cock out. Be quick about it.” He didn't slow the thrust of his fingers, looking down to watch. Harry's cock bobbed between them, red and wet at the tip, making Louis' mouth water. As much as he wanted to get his mouth around it, he knew that there would be time for that later.

Harry struggled to undo his flies, letting out a noise of frustration. Louis knew he wasn't making it any easier, working his fingers in and out and teasing his rim with his thumb, but Harry finally managed to get it open. Louis moaned when Harry dipped his hand inside, pulling his cock out and pushing the waistband of his pants up under his balls.

It was kind of heady, being almost completely dressed with Harry completely on display like this. It made him want to mark him up all over again. He leaned down and kissed along Harry's collarbone, biting down when Harry sneakily began to stroke him.

“Fuck,” he ground out against Harry's skin, letting him have his fun for a minute more before he batted his hand away. “Come on, get me ready.” He slowed down the movements of his fingers to a slow drag, just a tease.

Harry grabbed the packet and squeezed out the rest onto his hand, smoothing the lube down Louis' shaft and making him buck his hips up into Harry's fist. “Now, now now,” Harry demanded. He shifted up and maneuvered the head of Louis' cock against his rim. Pushing down, Harry let out a moan when the head popped inside, rolling his hips to take Louis in deeper.

Louis' eyes rolled back in his head. No matter how many times they did this, he never got tired of the hot clutch of Harry's body around him, rippling around his cock as he slid lower. He gripped Harry's hips and helped ease him down. When Harry was snug against his balls, Louis kissed him again, dragging his finger along the thick vein on the underside of Harry's cock, just a tease. “Love you,” he whispered against Harry's lips.

“Love you too,” Harry replied, breathless. After another minute, he pushed Louis back against the chair and began to rock his hips. He threw his head back, curls already damp with sweat. He was a vision like this; his long torso glistening, muscles bunching as he moved. Louis bit his lip as he just drank down the sight of Harry moving over him.

“You're so fucking gorgeous,” he breathed, digging his fingers into Harry's soft hips. He fought the urge to thrust up, enjoying letting Harry bounce on his cock. He was moving steadily, each thrust punching out little noises from him that had Louis' head spinning. “Is that what you were imagining, love? Riding my cock like this?”

Harry nodded frantically, long fingers gripping Louis' shoulders as he rode him hard. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back, an invitation for Louis to lean over and bite his neck. It wasn't hard enough to leave a mark, but it made Harry groan and buck up hard.

With a smug grin, Louis snaked his hand down and wrapped his hand around Harry's cock, hot and hard in his grip. He dragged his thumb across the tip and to collect the pre-come there, making Harry whine above him. He used it to slick the way down, tightening his hand and letting Harry fuck up into it. He watched the head disappear into his fist and push back up, teasing the slit with his thumb again.

“Close, so close, fuck,” Harry rasped out, bouncing harder. He was using his grip on Louis' shoulders for leverage.

Louis was getting pretty close himself. How could he not, with Harry hot and tight around him. Every thrust made heat swirl low in his gut and he could feel the pressure building at the base of his spine. Plus, knowing that Harry was using him to get himself off made his skin prickle with heat.

He started to stroke Harry harder, timing them with the bounce of Harry's hip, feeling his cock flex in his grip. “Come on, baby, want you to come all over yourself,” he urged. He kept his hips still and let Harry do all the work.

Harry let out a whine and he clenched tight around Louis, creaming up his belly as he rocked down onto Louis through his orgasm. His cock jolted in Louis' grip and he rode through it, collapsing against Louis when he finished. Louis petted his back through it, until Harry caught his breath and started to rock his hips again. “Fuck me, come on,” he murmured against Louis' neck.

Louis didn't wait. He gripped Harry's hips again and began to thrust up into him almost brutally, the  _slap-slap-slap_ of his hips against Harry's arse filling the air. He chased his orgasm deep inside Harry's body, with Harry murmuring in his ear. He pulled Harry down on him and he felt his balls tighten, grunting as he fucked up into the willing body above him. With one last thrust, he buried himself in Harry and came, moaning as Harry clenched around him, milking him through his release. His body twitched with the aftershocks as he relaxed back into the chair.

They stayed there, catching their breath and pressed together. It was beginning to get slightly uncomfortable, but Louis didn't really want to get up. He could ignore how sticky and hot it was.

“So, how was it, fucking a football mogul?” Louis teased, running his fingers along Harry's sweaty back.

Harry snorted, lifting up so that Louis' softening cock slipped out of him. “Exceeded my expectations, if I'm honest.” He stood up on shaky legs, stretching his body out in a way that had to be exaggerated just a bit. “Almost as good as marrying one,” he added, his dimple popping out as he smiled.

“Good to hear,” Louis replied, rolling his eyes, despite the warmth curling in his belly at that thought. He glanced down and snorted; his clothes were filthy and would need a wash. Well worth it, though. “How would you feel accompanying that same football mogul to the shower?”

“I don't know... there's dishes and clean-up...”

Louis swatted Harry hard on his bare bum, earning himself a loud yelp. “It can wait. You're not getting into my bed like that.”

“Who says I want to get in your bed?” Harry asked, bottom lip pushed out in an adorable pout.

“I do.” Louis tilted Harry's face down to kiss him sweetly. “And if you're good, I might even wash your hair.”

“You should have opened with that,” Harry replied, grinning again. He kissed Louis on the nose and bounded up the stairs towards their bathroom. The water turned on and Louis could hear him already singing like the big idiot he was.

Louis shook his head fondly before following behind him.

Yes, today had been a brilliant day and the night was going to be even better.

-END-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by and see me over [here](bandanasandband-tees.tumblr.com) on Tumblr and let me know what you think!


End file.
